Loved You Love You Then
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Festival akhir tahun dan kembang api/"Memang tidak apa-apa seorang Hokage malah melarikan diri saat festival?"/Di atas patung hokage kelima/"Apa harapanmu di tahun ini?"/"Karena pada kenyataannya, hanya Sakura-chan yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali."/NaruSaku/CANON/RnR?/Find a bold letter inside the story to find the winner's name for giveaway novel LYLYT.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Find the bold letter inside the story to find the winner's name!**

**Warnings : **CANON, short, half fuff(?) maybe OOC, TYPO(s). Don't Like Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loved You Love You Then**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau ke atas bukit, Sakura-_chan_?"

Setelah mendapat respon anggukan, Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari keramaian festival akhir tahun.

Seperti biasa, setiap tanggal 31 Desember setiap tahunnya selalu ada festival akhir tahun yang diikuti oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Puncak festival itu adalah tengah malam, saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 12, puluhan kembang api akan diluncurkan ke langit. Menyambut tahun baru yang akan datang.

Naruto menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya.

"Kau tak perlu menggendongku hanya untuk sampai ke atas** b**ukit _hokage_, Naruto." dengus Sakura kesal. Saat mereka masih di bawah tadi, tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongnya _bridal style_ sebelum melompat ke atas patung _hokage_.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa saat Sakura meninju bahunya pelan. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya duduk tepat di atas patung kepala _hokage_ kelima.

"Memang tidak apa-apa seorang _Hokage_ malah melarikan diri saat festival?" tanya Sakura saat mereka telah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman.

Naruto hanya melempar cengirannya. "**A**h, tenang saja. Shikamaru bisa mengurus semuanya untukku."

Sakura tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar. Kau bisa merusak acara kencannya dengan Ino malam ini, kautahu?"

"Sesekali ia harus membiarkanku berduaan dengan kepala rumah sakit kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sekali lagi sebuah pukulan ringan dilayangkan Sakura ke bahu Naruto. Rona merah tipis mewarnai pipi putihnya. "Baka."

Keheningan sempat menyeruak di antara mereka. Keduanya menikmati gemerlap Konoha di bawah dan kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit yang cerah.

Lama kelamaan, Sakura mulai menggigil. **R**asanya angin musim dingin menusuk hingga ke tulangnya, apalagi berada di ketinggian seperti ini. Nyatanya, mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya serta syal yang melilit di lehernya masih kurang menghangatkan badannya.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

Sakura tertawa nyengir lalu menggeleng. "Sarung tanganku sudah terlalu kecil. Aku belum sempat menjahit yang baru."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto melepas sarung tangan kirinya. Setelah itu ia menarik bahu Sakura agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"H-hei, apa-apaan kau Naruto!" Sakura memekik kecil saat Naruto meraih tangan kirinya lalu memasangkan sarung tangan miliknya. Setelah itu, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya sebelum memasukkan tangan mereka berdua ke dalam saku jaket miliknya.

"Lebih hangat kan?" Naruto melemparkan cengirannya ke arah sakura. Ia menahan tangan Sakura saat gadis itu mencoba menarik tangannya. "Sudahlah, tanganmu dingin sekali. Aku tidak mau kau demam nanti."

Sakura merengut. Suara Naruto terdengar tegas. Kalau dibandingkan oleh pemuda itu, tenaganya tetap tidak ada apa-apanya. Akhirnya ia tetap membiarkan tangannya tetap digenggam oleh Naruto.

Keheningan menyeruak di antara mereka. Tahun baru masih kurang dari satu jam lagi, namun beberapa kembang api mulai diluncurkan. Mungkin untuk persiapan. Suara letusan kembang api di langit menjadi satu-satunya yang menghiasi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sakura harus mengakui bahwa tubuhnya mulai menghangat, paling tidak sudah tidak sedingin tadi. Entah karena sarung tangan Naruto di tangan kirinya atau malah genggaman tangan pemuda itu di tangan kanannya. Yang jelas, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan itu bahkan sampai ke wajahnya.

Lewat sudut matanya, Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati pendaran kembang api yang barusan meletus di langit. Di bibirnya terukir senyum kecil–entah karena apa.

"Jangan memandangiku terus, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku lo."

Sakura gelagapan. "Apa? Siapa juga yang memandangimu? Dasar narsis." ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia mendengar Naruto tertawa.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_." panggil Naruto. "Apa harapanmu di tahun baru ini?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

"Hei, aku ini bertanya padamu."

"Aku tak mau bilang kalau kau tidak bilang duluan." Sakura meleletkan lidahnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"**B**aiklah... baiklah," ujar Naruto akhirnya. "Akan kukatakan harapanku di tahun ini."

Sakura menyimak. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Ini adalah harapan yang selalu aku ucapkan di setiap malam tahun baru."

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Mungkin untuk mendramatisir suasana, atau memang berniat untuk membuat penasaran Sakura.

"Apa?" Desak Sakura saat Naruto tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sakura. "**A**ku ingin terus mencintai Sakura-_chan_ lagi."

Sakura merona sesaat, namun sedetik kemudian ia tertegun. "Lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Maksudmu, kau sekarang tidak–"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!" sela Naruto cepat. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sakura menatap Naruto langsung di matanya, meminta penjelasan.

Naruto berdeham. "Begini, aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_ sejak lama. Bahkan sejak kita masih di akademi. Dan entah sejak kapan, setiap tahun baru aku selalu berharap agar tetap bisa mencintai Sakura-_chan_."

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tertawa.

"Konyol sekali ya?" Naruto ikut tertawa, ia menggaruk pipinya–kebiasaannya saat merasa gugup.

"_Baka_. Memangnya kau tidak bosan berdoa itu setiap tahun?"

Perlahan tawa Naruto terhenti, namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak." ucapnya tegas. "Karena pada kenyataannya, hanya Sakura-_chan_ yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali."

Sakura terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Konoha. Sementara Naruto agak menunduk, mungkin merasa malu karena kata-katanya barusan.

Sakura dapat merasakan ibu jari Naruto mengelus punggung tangannya. Ia tahu Naruto masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mungkin bosan mendengar ini, tapi," Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku masih mempertahankan perasaanku, Sakura-_chan_. Dan seterusnya akan tetap begitu."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Mau tak mau ia membalas senyumnya. "_Baka_."

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu!" seru Naruto bersemangat. "Jadi, apa harapan Sakura-_chan_ tahun ini?"

Sakura be**r**gumam sambil mengelus dagunya, seolah berpikir. "Aku berharap bisa menjadi ninja medis sebaik nona Tsunade, menolong orang-orang dengan kemampuan medisku, dan membalas kebaikan orang-orang di sekitarku, serta..."

Sakura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Senyum misterius di bibirnya membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura menggerakkan tangan kirinya, memberi gesturagar Naruto mendekatinya.

Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

Sejurus kemudian Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura, meminta kepastian **a**kan ucapan yang baru saja dibisikkannya.

Sakura terkikik kecil. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara penduduk Konoha yang menghitung mundur.

"5... 4... **3**... **2**... **1**!"

SYUUUNG! DUAR! DUAR!

Puluhan kembang api meletus di udara, pendar warnanya yang berwarna-warni menyamarkan rona merah baik di wajah Naruto maupun Sakura. Suara letusannya pun menyembunyikan detak jantung yang bergup kencang di antara keduanya.

"Hei, Naruto." Panggil Sakura. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. " Harapanmu setiap tahun itu, boleh kucontek kan? Kuganti objeknya, tentu saja." Tanyanya sambil tertawa geli.

Sontak Naruto tertawa. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya ikut tertawa, merasa ucapannya barusan terdengar agak konyol. Tawanya terhenti, saat Naruto meraih belakang kepalanya lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Selamat tahun baru, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Selamat tahun baru, Naruto."

.

.

"_Aku ingin membalas perasaan orang yang mencintaiku selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan gajenya, HUAHAHAHAHAHA #dilemparsendal

Jadi apa kalian sudah menemukan nama pemenangnya? Masih belum? Ayo coba dibaca ulang lagi! hahahaha :)) #dilemparintomat

Kalau misalnya uda baca berulang kali dan belum nemu juga berarti kalian belum teliti! XDD #dikeplak baiklah baiklah, akan kuberitahu pemenangnya. Author yang berhak mendapat novel Loved You Love You Then beserta tanda tangan dari Daisy Ann adalah:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BARBARA123**!

(Bukan 321 ya haha, habisnya kan gak mungkin hitung mundur dari 1 :p)

YEYYY! OMEDETOU! *tiup terompet* *tebar confetti* *kasih selamat*

Selamat ya! Untuk pengiriman novel, nanti akan dihubungi lebih lanjut! ^^

Untuk yang belum menang, jangan sedih ya! XDD masih ada challenge selanjutnya lo! Mau mau? :D nih dibaca dulu syarat-syarat dari yang punya event!

_Challenge-nya gampang banget, kok._

_1. Buat 'Surat Cinta' untuk seseorang yang spesial, boleh cinta masa lalu, cinta masa monyet, atau cinta yang sekarang maksimal sepanjang 2 (dua) halaman A4 Ms. Word._

_2. Share note ini kemudian pasang note-mu di notes Fb / blogspot / wordpress, apapun yang penting bisa dia akses._

_3. Kirim link-nya ke wall Facebook Ratih Desiana atau mention di Twitter rnight_desiana_

_4. Pasang picture / banner cover **Loved You, Love You Then** di notes-nya, yaa ;)_

_5. Tag minimal 3 teman kamu di notes itu (kalau kamu pasang di Facebook) biar dia bisa baca komentar temen-temen kamu tentang betapa unyu-nya Surat Cintamu._

_Masa pasang notes-nya mulai 5 Januari 2014 – 15 Januari 2014. Masih ada banyak banget waktu buat bikin plus ngerangkai kata-kata yang unyu ;) Event ini santai kok. Ada masing-masing novel Loved You, Love You Then plus mouse-pad cantik buat 3 (tiga) Surat Cinta yang bisa bikin dia tersipu._

Kalau gitu, cukup sekian dariku! Jangan lupa tinggalkan concritmu di kolom review ya? Sankyuuu! XDD

Walaupun udah telat banget tapi, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014! :D


End file.
